A Blast From The Past
by DropDeadCrazy
Summary: Before Marko met the lost boys, his life wasn't at all great. He had an abusive father and no friends. Until he met Stella James. She was the kindest person he knew and was always there for him. Until he decided to run away, leaving her behind. Marko is now a vampire and enjoying his freedom. What happens when Stella moves to Santa Carla with a few friends and bumps into Marko?
1. Chapter 1

_~Two Years Ago. Marko's P.O.V~_

 _I didn't have a good life. When my mum died, my dad had started to verbally and physically abuse me. He would always blame me for my mums death, why? I do not know. If I could have one wish, it would be to bring her back. But I knew that could never happen._

 _I was not at all popular at school, I got bullied a lot because I wore the same clothes every single day. My dad hadn't bothered to buy other clothes for me so I had no choice really. I had no friends at all so that made school life even more harder. That all changed though because of a girl named Stella._

 _I guess you could say I had a big crush on Stella and I have for a few months. She was one of the popular girls, but unlike them she was very quiet and didn't like getting into trouble. Stella was a bit shorter than me, she had long brown hair that came down to her lower back, hazel eyes and a great face shape. She had natural beauty and that's what I liked about her. She was an angel walking._

 _Anyway, she loved next door to me and always heard screaming and shouting coming from my dad. Everytime I went to take the rubbish out or when I was walking to school, she would always ask me of I was ok and what was going on. But I just ignored her. I know it was wrong for me to do so but I just couldn't open up to her. That was until we started getting close. Stella had pulled me aside once after school and started walking home with me, telling me that if I ever needed to talk she was there to listen._

 _Stella was the first person I had opened up to about the abuse. When I did, she always found a way to keep me out of the house, going on walks, forcing me to constantly stay outside and talk to her for as long as I could, she even invited me over to her house a few times. Stella's parents were very nice. They told me that they would be there for me no matter what, but I didn't believe them. I classes Stella as my best friend, my feelings for her were always kept a secret though._

 _At school, Stella never ignored me. She would start to sit next to me in classes and we would hang out in between classes too. I finally felt that I had someone I couldn't even imagine losing. There was one time when the school held a disco and she forced me,to go and I had a lot of fun. I danced with her and shared some jokes. When we finally left I didn't go home, Stella invited me over to her house. Her parents had gone out for the night, but said that I was welcome to come over. That was the first time Stella had seen the bruises and the scars. That was also the night that I had lost my virginity to Stella. It was amazing._

 _Through all of this the abuse from my dad had become a lot more physical then verbal. It would happen every single night, I wouldn't cry infront of him. I never cried infront of anyone. The abuse had gotten so bad that I made the decision of finally running away. The thought had been playing on my mind for weeks but the reason I had never seemed to achieve it was because of Stella. It felt so wrong leaving my best friend behind. The night I decided to leave, I wrote her a note. Telling her how sorry I was but that it had to be done. I knew she would understand though. Leaving her is my one and only regret in life._

 **Hey guys, this is my first story and I really really hope you like it. I was trying so hard to come up with an opening to his story and this is what I have come up with. I'm sorry of it's crap but I will try and make the future chapters a lot better than this one. Thanks for reading :)3~DropDeadCrazy**


	2. Chapter 2

~Stella's P.O.V~

The sigh of the road read 'Welcome To Santa Carla'. I was so excited to have a fresh new start in life with my three best friends Roxy, Jaime and Layla. Back from where I use to live I had too many memories that I wanted to get away from and now hopefully this new place will make me happier.

"Turn up the radio!" Roxy told Layla as she drove. Layla sighed and did as Roxy had asked her.

"I'm so excited, people say that Santa Carla is the best place to live!" Jaime told all of us, mainly me.

"Ha! That's not what I heard" Roxy laughed and turned to look at us. I gave her a look of confusion before letting her explain. "I've heard that we are moving to the murder capital of the world"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" I blurted out. I sure as hell hope this was another one of Roxy's jokes.

"Nope I'm not kidding. On the boardwalk, there are a lot of missing people posters"

"How do you know all of this?" Layla asked her.

"My uncle use to love there and he told me before we left. Hope I didn't scare you girls" I playfully hit Roxy on the back on the head and we got into a mini play fight.

"HEY! Not whilst I'm driving" Layla yelled as she focused on the road.

Santa Carla was beautiful, it was very colourful and full of people. The only downside of it is that Roxy was right. Missing people posters everywhere! I just knew that I had to be more careful, especially at night. We all deiced that we wasn't going to explore the boardwalk until night came. We wanted time to settle in and get use to the house.

Layla parked outside a normal sized White House. Me and Jaime hopped out of the car and started to get out all of our suitcases. The house belonged to Roxy's uncle and he said we could have it. As we entered the house we looked around in awe. Roxy's uncle had cleaned the whole of the house just for us.

"On three?" Roxy asked as she looked at each of us.

"One" Layla whispered loud enough for us all to hear

"Two" Jaime said slowly with a smirk.

"THREE!" I blurted out and charged up the stairs, the girls hot on my tracks. I burst into one of the room that I would call mine. It was beautiful. The walls were a light blue, a double bed sat in the room, a wardrobe, a chest of draws and a make-up desk with a mirror. I never wore makeup but it would be a great place to do my hair and not struggle with a small mirror. The room was perfect.

"Wow!" Jaime said as she entered my room

"I know it's amazing!" I squealed as I fell backwards onto my bed.

"Well get unpacking because after at we are having dinner and going to the boardwalk. I she'd and there my suitcase onto my bed and began to slowly unpack.

~ Marko's P.O.V~

As the sun went down my eyes shot open. I dropped down from the hanging bar and made my way into the lobby where the rest of the boys were already sat. Paul had Guns and Roses blasting from the rock box. That was always a nice thing to wake up too.

"Morning curly!" He yelled as he lit up a cigarette.

"Evening Twisted sister!" He flipped me off and I let out a throaty laugh before sitting on the beaten sofa that we had. As I sat down, I began to lose concentration on the boys.

 ** _-FlashBack-_**

 ** _"He shouldn't be hurting you like that though Marko, it's not right!" Stella told me as we walked hand in hand down to the lake._**

 ** _"There's nothing I can do Stella" I sighed._**

 ** _"Call the police!" She blurted out._**

 ** _"Stella, you and I both know I can't do that, I'm too scared too" we both finally reached the lake and we sat down by the water, still hand in hand._**

 ** _"I just don't like seeing you hurt that's all" she explained to me before leaning her head onto my shoulder. I felt a small smile form onto my face. I have never felt so wanted and cared for by anyone._**

 ** _"It's weird" I began to say._**

 ** _"What is?" She asked as she lifted her head up off of my shoulder to look at me. I stayed silent as I started into her hazel eyes, they were so mesmerising._**

 ** _"Urm..the fact that you actually care for me. I've never had that for a long time" I explained to her. I looked down beside me and saw a single pink rose, I picked it up and saw her looking at it. A heavenly smile plastered on my face. I cleared my throat and she looked up at me, a piece of her hair falling over her face. I hesitated at first but then reached over and tucked it behind her ear before placing the rose into her hair. She let out a small giggle and I notice a blush form onto her face._**

 ** _-End Of Flashback_** -

"Marko?" I heard David say, his voice raised slightly in order to get my attention.

"What?" I asked looking up to see all of the boys staring at me.

"I said are you ready to go feed?" He asked me again.

"Yeah sure, let's go!" Paul cheered and me and Dwayne joined him. As we got out of the cave Paul patted me on the back.

"You ok bud?" He asked me with concern.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine" I reassured him as I hoped onto my bike and started up. The whole ride to the boardwalk I couldn't help but think about why I had at flashback.

~Stella's P.O.V~

The night had been amazing so far. We had gone on most of the fair rides, took a walk on the beach and watched the love music that they had on. I was beginning to think that this place wasn't so bad at all.

"This place is awesome!" Roxy squealed as we walked through the crowds of people that surrounded the boardwalk. The rest of us mumbled in agreement and sat down at a table outside of a cafè.

"I'll go order" I told the girls standing up. They all told me their orders and I slowly walked through the doors. There wasn't a lot of people inside but we thought it would be better to sit outside. I walked up to the cashier and told her our order.

"Ok that will be $20 please" I handed her $30 and waited for my change.

"Oh by the way, we are sat outside" I informed her.

"Ok, thank you for letting me know" I smiled and began to walk away from you. I looked up and saw a young man with a very colourful jacket, with his back towards me, walking through the doors. I tired to move to the left to avoid him bumping into me, but as I did he walked into me.

"I'm so sorry" he said, turning around to face me. I didn't see his face cause I had dropped some money and had bent down to pick it up.

"Oh it's ok" I told him. He then walked away. After I picked up my money I made my way out of the cafè and joined the rest of the girls by the table. As I got into a conversation with the girls I couldn't help but think about the voice that belonged to the man I had bumped into. It was so familiar.

 **Hey guys, I would really appreciate if you gave me feed back on what you think about this story. I will try and update as soon as possible:)3~DropDeadCrazy**


	3. Chapter 3

_~FlashBack~_

 _"Come on let's go!" I giggled as I pulled Marko away from the school._

 _"But the dance hasn't finished" he told me. I turned back to him with a smile._

 _"I don't care!" I yelled and we both began to run. We finally made it back to my house and I found a note of the door and read it. My parents had gone out so we had the house to ourselves. I found the spare key underneath the door mat and picked it up, unlocking the door._

 _"Where's your parents?" Marko asked sounding so innocent._

 _"They're out, I'm going to go get changed into something more comfortable. You can come,up or wait here I don't mind" I explained to him as I began to make my way up the stairs._

 _"I'll come with you, your house is kinda scary" he joked and followed me up. We both made it up to my bedroom and I pulled out some sweats and a tank top and placed them on my bed. I went to pull off my dress that I had on but stopped as I watched Marko shrug off his jacket. Tears immediately sprang to my eyes as I saw his bare bruised arms. I know he was getting abused but didn't think it was this bad. I gasped and placed my hand over my mouth._

 _"Stella..I forgot I'm so so-" Marko began to say. He stopped speaking as I walked over towards him. Once I reached him, I grabbed onto his shirt and lifted it over his head, revealing more bruises and scars. His body was covered. I began to silently sob, Marko couldn't even look at me._

 _"Marko, this is bad!" I told him._

 _"But I deserve it Stella!"_

 _"No you don't! Marko you haven't done anything wrong" I looked up at him before wrapping my arms around his neck, his hands slowly snaked around my waist._

 _"Marko, you need to get help. Your father shouldn't be treating you like this" I explained to him as tears rolled down my cheeks._

 _"I can't Stella, it's not easy" hearing those words pained me. I looked up at him to see him starring back at me. My heart began to beat faster and I stood up on my tip toes and connected our lips. It took him a few seconds to realise what I had just done but he began to kiss back. His lips were soft and gentle, it was the first time I had ever kissed him and I enjoys every bit of it. I felt his hands go higher and rest on my shoulders. Marko then began to slowly slide the straps of my dress down my arms as he led us back towards my bed._

 _~End Of FlashBack~_

My eyes opened and I checked the time. 3am. Damn I could sleep for England. I swung my legs out of my bed and just sat there. I hadn't seen Marko in years or thought about him that much. So for me to remember that night was weird, I did miss him though.

I sighed and stood up before walking over to my draws and pulled out a pair of denim shorts, a black tank top and a thin cardigan. Once I was dressed I made my way down the stairs to see the girls sitting at the kitchen table. Roxy turned to me and smirked.

"Afternoon love" she sarcastically said and I giggled.

"What time did we get back last night?" I asked them as I took a seat beside Jaime.

"At about 3 in the morning" she told me and rested her head on my shoulder. I shook my head lightly.

"What did you girls want for dinner then?" Layla asked with a yawn.

"Our dinner...Stella's breakfast" Roxy joked and stuck her tongue out at me. She was so immature.

"We could get a takeaway and then head out to the boardwalk?" Jaime suggested and we all agreed.

~Marko's P.O.V~

"Marko are you ok man?" I heard Paul ask. I turned to see him emerge from where we slept.

"I'm fine, why?" I replied and went back to petting one of my pigeons.

"You just seem out of it" I let out a sigh. Should I tell him? It may be the right thing to do.

"You know you can talk to me bud" Paul added. I let the pigeon in my hand go and slowly walked over to him.

"I've been having flashbacks about my past" I began to explain.

"That's it? Marko, we all have them"

"But this is different Paul. They're about Stella"

"Who's Stella?"

"A girl I once knew, I haven't had them before, they have just started happening" I placed my head in my hands. I missed her a lot.

"I'm sure it's nothing, don't worry about it" Paul patted me on the back and walked over to the rock box. My thoughts trailed back to Stella.

 _~Flashback~_

 _"MARKO!" I heard a girl scream from downstairs. I was in too much pain to move. I may have just gotten the worst beating off of my father. I wanted to cry, but I had to be strong, for Stella. Footsteps grew closer until they had reached my room. I looked up to see her look around in disgust. Her eyes finally landed on me and she rushed over._

 _"Stella, I'm ok" I told her slowly._

 _"No, you're not!" She said, her voice full of anger. "You're coming with me!" Stella stood up, helping me stand with her. We had walked from my house to hers, even though she lived next door it seemed like forever._

 _When we entered her house, her parents stood and watched us both. I could tell they wanted to say something but they didn't. Instead, they just let Stella help me up the stairs and into her room._

 _"Wait here!" She informed me and rushed out of the room. Only to return with bandages and a cloth. "Take of your jacket and top" she told me calmly and I did as she instructed._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"This may hurt a little" she said avoiding my question. I watched her reach the cloth up to my arm, which was bleeding and place it gently onto one of the cuts, causing me to wince in pain. Everytime she did this, she continuously apologised._

 _Once I was finally cleaned and bandaged up, Stella sat down next to me. I didn't know what to say, neither did she. But I knew she would want to speak to me about what had happened sooner or later._

 _"I heard him yelling at you, I knew something was wrong" she told me breaking the silence. I turned to look at her, holding my tears back. Stella wrapped her arms around my neck and I placed mine around her waist._

 _"I love you Marko"_

 _"I love you too Stella"_

 _~End of Flashback~_

"Who's hungry?" David asked as he walked to the mouth of the cave. Me Paul and Dwayne all cheered and followed him out. I had to stop having these flashbacks and what better way then to go and eat,

 **Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated I've been extremely busy but I'm back. I would like to thank the people who have reviewed my story, the comments mean a lot and I'm glad that you like this story so far. I'm going to try and update at least twice a day :)3~DropDeadCrazy**


	4. Chapter 4

Me and the boys had finally made it to the boardwalk. We were picking out who's pathetic life was going to end. I know that seems harsh to say but since I became a vampire, I saw that being immortal is a great thing. I mean people only live to die right?

"What about them?" Paul questioned. The rest of us turned to see him pointing to a group of girls surrounding a bonfire away from people.

"Yes, defiantly" David smirked. "Marko, Dwayne what do you think?"

"Why not, I'm up for anyone I'm starving" I told them. We looked at Dwayne who just nodded. I climbed onto my bike and we were quickly speeding down to the beach. Paul was cheering the whole way there. He was such an idiot.

We parked our bikes away from the girls so that they wouldn't hear us. We spotted a tree next to the girls and quietly climbed it, watching the girls very closely.

"I call dibs on the girl with the denim shorts and the cream coloured cardigan" I whispered to them.

"You piece of shit, I was going to pick her!" Paul whined. I snickered and turned back to watching them. The girl I had chosen had her back to me and I figured that it would be more easier for me.

~Stella's P.O.V~

As soon as me and the girls had arrived at the boardwalk, we began to get pestered by a group of Surf Nazis. But thanks to Roxy's big mouth we were able to escape form them. Layla then had the idea of doing a bonfire down the beach.

"Ok so, what do you think of Santa Carla so far?" Roxy asked us as she turned the radio up.

"It's ok I guess" Layla shrugged.

"The missing people posters are so scary..like there are so many" Jaime added. As she spoke, I heard the sound of rustling and quickly turned to see what it was. But I couldn't see anything. I then spotted a tree and looked up, but before my eyes reached the branches Roxy smacked my arm.

"What?" I asked, turning back to face them.

"I said what do you think?"

"I think it's an ok place so far" I told her. I crossed my arms over my chest and watched the flames.

"Ok I need to tell you girls something that would make you laugh because the three of you look miserable!" Roxy joked.

"Is it a horror story? If it is I can't deal with those Roxy!" Jaime warmed.

"No it's not a horror story, I promise" she sighed and the began to speak. "Basically, I went to the comic book store this morning and I met these two strange boys. I swear one thought he was Rambo or something"

"What was their names?" Layla asked.

"Edgar and Alan Frog"

"Frog? That's their surname..Frog?" I laughed, that was such a weird name.

"Shush! Anyway, I ended up having a conversation with them and apparently they're vampire hunters" me, Layla and Jaime looked at her with confused looks on our faces.

"You serious?" Layla asked.

"Yep, they said that apparently there are vampires right here in Santa Carla"

"Did you believe them?" I asked.

"No! Of course not, they are like what 14,15" Roxy joked.

~Marko's P.O.V~

We had heard the whole conversation and couldn't help but giggle to each other. We knew who the Frog Brothers were and no one believed them. It was funny to us, they knew the truth and we knew the truth to no one else did.

"David man, I'm hungry can we get them now?" Paul asked in frustration.

"Wait!" David spat. I was getting tired of waiting as well, I just wanted to get this over and done with so that we could go back to the boardwalk.

"David man come on!" I added. He looked at me and smirked.

"NOW!" David yelled as the girls began to stand up. We took off into the air and headed straight for them. The girl three girls who was facing us saw us instantly and started screaming, causing my pick to turn and run.

As the others began to drain their choices, mine was running for her life. Chasing my victims me more excitement. I began to laugh loudly, making sure she heard me. I could smell her blood and hear her heart beating fast.

I began to get bored of chasing her, I flew down a grabbed her by her arms. As I went to bite down she jerked her head back into mine, causing me to stumble back and fall to the ground. I didn't wait, I reached forward grabbing her by her ankle and dragging her back to me. She turned to look at me and when I saw her face I stopped dragging her instantly. She looked at me in shock, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Stella?"

 **Guys I'm so sorry this chapter is crappy but this is how I wanted them to find each other again, instead of meeting at the boardwalk like every other story where the boys meet a girl. Again, sorry it's not good but in working on it :)**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I would like to start off by saying thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, it means a lot and I'm so glad you like it. It's my first story and I want to be proud of it. But anyway, I was wondering whether or not I should continue this story. I do know where I want the story to go but I'm not sure if you guys want me to carry on. But again, thank you for the reads and reviews:)~DropDeadCrazy**


	6. Chapter 5

_~Recap~_

 _I began to get bored of chasing her, I flew down a grabbed her by her arms. As I went to bite down she jerked her head back into mine, causing me to stumble back and fall to the ground. I didn't wait, I reached forward grabbing her by her ankle and dragging her back to me. She turned to look at me and when I saw her face I stopped dragging her instantly. She looked at me in shock, I couldn't believe my eyes._

 _"Stella?"_

She starred at me in pure shock, her bottom lip trembling. This could not be happening right now, how can this be happening. I slowly began to release me grip on her ankle, but she didn't run. She was glued to the ground, her eyes not leaving my face.

"M-Marko?" She stuttered. I nodded, she placed her hand over her mouth. I didn't know what to say. Instead, I offered out my hand to help her stand but she didn't take it. I noticed her eyes begin to roll to the back of her head, I knelt down and held her before she could fall backwards onto the floor.

"Marko, what's taking you so long?" I heard Paul yell. I looked up to see the three of them standing opposite me and Stella.

"Hurry up Marko!" David ordered.

"No!" I spat. I looked back down at Stella.

"What do you mean no?" David snarled, a glare plastered onto his face.

"David I can't, you don't understand!"

"She know's are secret Marko! You need to kill her!"

"NO DAVID!" I screamed. Breathing heavily, I picked her up gently. "Please, let's just take her back to the cave and I'll explain everything" I pleaded. David sighed but agreed, there was no way I was going to kill Stella. We all walked over to our bikes, I placed Stella in front of me so that she wouldn't fall off. It was a little difficult to ride back to the cave but I managed.

Once we had reached the cave and got Stella inside. I placed her down onto the battered sofa and sat beside her. I studied her face carefully, she was still so beautiful. I couldn't help but smile to myself, I was happy that I could see her again.

"Marko, care to explain?" David said. I knew he was angry by the tone of his voice. I looked around to see all eyes on me, I turned slightly so that I was facing them.

"Ok so basically, this is Stella" I began to explain but was interrupted by Paul.

"Oh so this is the girl you have been having flashbacks about?" He asked. I nodded and then continued.

"Anyway, I have never told you guys about my past but she was a big part of it. She helped me..a lot, she was my best friend and I won't kill her David. She means a lot to me, even now!"

"That's cute Marko but she knows what we are!" David snarled. "Do you know what will happen if we let her live?" I opened my mouth to talk but was stopped by David.

"Let me finish!" He ordered. "She will tell everyone and if they end up believe her, we will get hunted and killed Marko! Do you want that?"

"No David but-"

"No buts, you need to kill her!"

"David please!" I begged. I looked over at Paul and Dwayne, their faces showed no emotion.

"Hang on David" Paul said. "We should at least wait for her to wake up, you never know she may want to join us" Paul smiled.

"I highly doubt that Paul" Dwayne quietly said.

"Marko, I'll make you a deal" we all turned to look at David. The famous evil smirk began to form onto his face.

"Ok"

"I'll let her live...if she becomes one of us but if not, she dies!" He paused. "She can stay here for the night and we will sort it out tomorrow night!"

"What if she gets out whilst we are sleeping?" Dwayne questioned.

"Let's tie her up!" Paul suggested.

"No!" I barked causing him to snigger and hold his hands up in defence.

"Well what do you suggest Marko?" David asked.

"I'll stay in the room with her"

"Ok then it's settled. See you in the morning Marko!" He and the others began to walk off further into the cave. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Quietly, I walked over to the sofa and picked Stella up again. I carried off into one of the rooms we had and placed her down onto the bed.

I made sure that no sunlight could get in before I shrugged off my jacket and boots. I didn't want to scare her when she woke so I decided to sleep on the floor next to the bed. Tomorrow was going to be eventful.

 **Guys, I'm so so so sorry it's shit but I just needed to update for you all. I promise the next chapter will be a lot better than this. Anyways, I would also again like to thank everyone for the reviews, it means a lot :)~DropDeadCrazy**


	7. Authors Note

**Hello readers of this story. I'm the Authors sister and it's sad to say that This story will not be continued as my sister passed away back in December due to a car crash. I would love to continue it for her but I have no idea how she wanted the story to end, so I think it's best to leave it as it is. I would like to say a huge thank you to every one who enjoyed this story, my sister was so thankful for the feedback you guys left3**


End file.
